When The Stars Fall
~ w h e n t h e s t a r s f a l l ~ a u t h o r ' s n o t e I should be working on The Bane, but the thing is... Well, the thing is, this fanfiction hit me out of the blue. There was no warning, no hint that I was even going to be starting another fanfiction today. In fact, I had planned originally to continue editing The Bane, and I had just started typing when this fanfiction popped into my head. I had to write it, I had to write it before it vanished. I know it's not the best. But I hope you like it. :D ~ Birchfrost ~ p r o l o g u e The dragon was an aged IceWing, hunched over a gnarled oaken staff and with a shuffle to her talons that came only with long decades of life. A threadbare cloak of emerald green was draped around her shoulders, shielding her frailness from the staring eyes of the world as she limped her way towards the neat pile of cushions and blankets. Her house was a small, two-roomed one, in the middle of an isolated forest. Snow blanketed the ground around it while wind beat at the stone walls, whistling between the cracks and rattling the small windows. It had an almost comfortable atmosphere, however - a kettle of freshly brewed tea bubbled on some warm coals while waiting cups stood nearby. It was completely - and utterly - peaceful. The IceWing settled herself with a sigh, about to relinquish reality and dive to the world of her waiting scroll, when someone knocked on the door. She stiffened as that same someone knocked on the door again. No one had come in years. She had counted every lonely day, every passing week of undisturbed peace and tranquility. After a second of undecided hesitation, the IceWing heaved herself to her talons and limped her way to answer the door, heart pounding in apprehension... Another IceWing stood outside, wrapped in a frayed woollen blanket. Her talons were an unnatural blue and she had the pinched, underfed look of someone who hadn't eaten days...but her expression was so innocent, so pleading, that the older dragon felt a pang of pity for the young one. "I'm so sorry, miss," the intruder said, blinking weary sapphire eyes. "Do you have some extra room and food? I-I'll pay you," she continued, fumbling with the frozen leather of her money pouch. The older IceWing shook her head fiercely as she half escorted, half dragged the newcomer towards the dim glow of the coals. Part of her was resentful about how the peace of her evening had been so abruptly shattered, but another part of her was glad for the company. "No payment necessary, dear," she rasped firmly, patting the guest's shoulder. "Let's get you something to eat." While the ancient one shuffled around the small space of the house, preparing food, the guest wrapped her blanket more securely around her shoulders and breathed into her talons, trying to warm them. When she was finally offered a small bowl of vegetable broth she drank it greedily, so that small drops began to trickle across her frozen white scales. When the last drip was drained, the guest finally set the bowl next to her and delicately swiped at her mouth, looking embarrassed. "Do you have a name?" the old IceWing asked as she poured some tea into two cups. "I'm Arctos," the guest answered, accepting the tea cup. "What about you?" "They used to call me Starlight," the IceWing mused, settling next to her with an audible 'oof'. Arctos fidgeted with her talons. "How can I thank you enough?" she asked. "Oh, it's me who should be thanking you, dear," Starlight said, sipping her tea. "I haven't had visitors in, well, years." She gave a short, humourless laugh. "Gets a little lonely, sometimes." WIPCategory:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Birchfrost22)